BFF Doesn't Always Mean Forever
by MC-GAR-IL
Summary: Childhood friends with a promise of forever. But life in the lime light has different effects on them. One takes it in stride and tries to stay centered, the other succumbs to the pressures of fame and it's overall stress. And a promise of forever is lost somewhere along the long crazy path that is being a celebrity. Warning: Depression and Self-harm


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Selena Gomez or Demi Lovato or Disney channel. Besides I think owning people is illegal, and owning a giant corporation is a lot of work that I'm too lazy for.

**MC:**Guess who just learned how to put the line break in a story, that's right I did. Okay I shouldn't be writing this I really shouldn't but this stupid plot bunny hasn't left me alone for weeks, this is what happens when my friends leave for camp and I have time to brainstorm on my own. I'm writing this because I've seen in peoples profiles under people they ship; Demi/Selena, and now I felt compelled to write them a story. I'm not sure if I'm keeping it just a friendship story, or if I'll put some slash in it, it all depends on where this story takes me. So sit back relax and enjoy this rabid plot bunny.

* * *

"Brandon Daniels!" A low gruff voice called out into the white room. A young blonde boy got up from his seat and walked towards the door where the voice came from with his mother following close behind.

Back in the waiting room there were only two 9 year old girls and their mothers left, one was a raven haired tan girl with her hair up in a pony-tail. She swung her dangling feet and stared intently at her shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. She was extremely nervous right now; she was waiting to audition for the newest season of Barney & Friends. They were shooting in Dallas Texas which was near her home town, Grand Prairie. It was her idea to come try out for the show, her parents were hesitant at first but after thinking it over they decided to let her try, at least she'd be close to home. Now she was starting to regret that decision, her palms were clammy, she felt like she had a giant lump in her throat, and a swarm of butterflies decided to take refuge in her tummy. She was a nervous wreck and it showed her mother tried to soothe her nerves numerous times by rubbing her back and telling her calming words, but the young Latina was still on edge about the whole thing. Would they like her? Would she mess up her lines? Did they already pick out all the kids they wanted? Could she even act? All these questions plagued her mind as she waited.

Sitting directly across from her was a brunette with slightly pale skin and round glasses with her hair in a braided pony-tail. She seemed to have a perpetual smile on her face as she flashed her pearly whites at nothing in particular. She was just so excited, Barney was one of her favorite shows and she got a chance to be on it. Sure she was nervous but she thought of this like a game of pretend, all she had to do was pretend to be someone else, like when she played princess or chef. If she could do that then she could definitely do this acting thing, plus her mom said she has a good memory so she already memorized the lines she was going to say. Unlike the raven haired girl she wasn't close to home, actually her home was in a different state. She lived in Albuquerque New Mexico, granted Texas was the next state over it was still far from home so it took a lot of convincing for her parents to let her go. She was so excited she couldn't stay still in her seat and her gaze wandered around the room finding nothing to interest her. Finally the bouncy brunette's gaze fell on the raven haired girl across the room. As soon as she spotted her, her bouncing ceased and her curiosity grew. Why wasn't the girl smiling, and why was she keeping her head down? She doesn't look too happy to be here, maybe there's something wrong with her. Curiosity getting the best of her the glasses wearing girl walked across the room and tapped the brooding girl on the shoulder. Broken from her depressing thoughts the black haired girl looked up to see who touched her. She was expecting to see her mom's worried face but instead saw an unfamiliar girl with glasses looking at her with her brows drawn together in confusion.

"Why aren't you smiling, you should be excited you could be on T.V." By the end of her sentence the young brunette was smiling just as wide as before. The Texan blushed a little from the other girls enthusiastic nature. Still swinging her feet she broke their eye contact and looked down at her shoes once more.

"It's just that… I'm a little nervous. What if I mess up and they don't like me?" She admitted more to herself than the girl in front of her. But the grinning girl still heard, she thought over the other girls words a bit before responding.

"It's okay to mess up as long as you have fun, it's like playing pretend ya know?

"Pretend what do you mean?"

"Well when you play pretend, you're not yourself anymore you're somebody else. You're acting as if you live a different life, so acting and playing pretend is basically the same thing. So all you have to do is have fun and pretend for a while." The tan girl looked back up at the girl in front of her shocked, how could she make it sound so… so… simple? Or maybe she was just over complicating things, now that she thank about it, it is sort of like pretend. A small, but genuine, thankful smile spread on her face, and suddenly the lump in her throat seemed to loosen and the butterflies stopped fluttering.

"Yeah your right, thanks I feel better when I think of it like that" She said to her paler counterpart, the girl with the glasses seemed to beam at the thought of helping the older girl out of her funk. The brunette stuck out her hand to the other girl and said;

"My name is Demetria, but my mom calls me D.D sometimes because my middle name begins with a D too." The raven haired girl smiled at the gesture and placed her hand in Demetria's squeezing her hand slightly.

"And my name is Selena, I don't have a nickname. I like your name, but I don't want to call you D.D. How about I just shorten your name? What do you think about Demi?" Demi loved her new nick name it sounded cool.

"Demi is awesome, so how about I call you Sel?" Selena nodded in approval and both girls shook their hands confirming their new friendship. The two continue to make small talk until the gruff older man from earlier poked his head from around the door once more.

"Selena Gomez" The Latina turned her attention to the door and her nervousness came creeping back onto her features, the constriction in her throat retuned and her mouth went dry. She unconsciously licked her chapped lips and completely zoned out on the world around her. She was snapped back to reality when she felt a hand on her shoulder; Demi gave her new friend a supportive smile and nudged her out of her seat.

"You're gonna do fine, just remember have fun and play pretend and I'll see you on the set of the show."

"How can you be sure I'll get the roll, they could hate me and what if they choose someone else?"

"Hmm I guess I just know I have a good feeling so just believe that you can do it." Demi enveloped Selena in a hug and one last smile before walking back over towards her mom. They both gave each other one last look before Selena disappeared behind the door; she had a feeling that she would see Demi again sometime soon. She let a smile over her face as she gathered her nerves and walked out in front of the panel of producers, she could do this she knew she could.

* * *

**MC:** I wasn't sure where to list this so I put it under WoWP and SwaC cross-over since most of the story will be in that time line anyway. But anyways I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, if there was anything that stuck out to you like a grammatical error, an idea for the story, or if you just want to say continue please, feel free to drop a PM or a review. Thanks for putting up with this hope you enjoyed.

MC over and out


End file.
